


Louis' Prank

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plans a prank, but it goes wrong, and he gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

"Zayn!" Louis yelled, running up to the darker skinned lad.

"Yeah, Lou?" Zayn asked, turning around to face him.

"I need your help with something." Louis told him.

It was their last day of tour rehearsals, and Louis wanted to pull a prank. Nothing too serious. He just had the urge to prank, and he needed to get it out of his system before tour or he knew he'd be obnoxious. Once he got the urge to prank, it never really went away until he did something about it.

"Alright. What with?"

"Before we leave tonight I need you to help me prank Hazza."

"Aren't we getting a bit old for pranks, Lou?" Zayn asked, but he was grinning, and Louis knew he was going to help him.

"What ever happened to you being my partner in crime?" Louis asked with a wink, walking away and knowing that Zayn would follow him, curious as to what he had planned.

Zayn sighed, running after him, "You know I can't say no to a good prank, Tommo."

"And that." Louis said, turning and poking Zayn in the chest. "Is why I came to you."

The rest of the lads were off getting lunch somewhere, which gave Louis enough time to explain the prank to Zayn. Basically, the urge to prank had just struck him not an hour before, and he hadn't had time to think of any way to get anyone good. So all he really wanted to do was descend from the ceiling and land on Harry's back. Possibly scare him just a bit. And then get him to give him a piggyback ride home.

Since it was their last day of rehearsals, they were getting to practice in an arena, although it wasn't one they'd be performing in during the tour, it still let them get a feel for doing the show on a stage. And so Louis had found his way up in to the rafters and that was where he'd come up with the plan. He'd gotten up there and seen everyone walking around, and all he'd wanted to do was just appear out of thin air in front of someone's face and say "Boo". So he figured that coming down and landing himself directly on Harry's back would be perfect. His boyfriend always gave him piggyback rides anyway. This would just be a much more fun way of actually getting himself onto Harry's back for the ride.

Once he was finished explaining his plan to Zayn, the slightly younger lad was shaking his head and laughing, "Really, Lou? That's your great idea?"

"Eh, it's not much." Louis shrugged. "But it'll be fun."

"Nothing's going to beat that prank with the fake pregnant lady anyhow, huh?" Zayn asked. "We really outdid ourselves with that one."

"I sometimes still laugh at Harry for that. He's never going to live that down. He actually thought we were going to have to deliver her baby."

"Priceless." Zayn smiled. "Alright. So, what am I doing for this prank?"

"I'll need you to help me descend from up in the rafters. They've got rigs and stuff up there, so I'll put one of those on, and then you'll just have to lower me down, yeah?"

"Sounds easy enough." Zayn nodded. "You sure this is going to get all the pranking out of your system for a while? Sounds a bit mundane compared to your usual stuff."

"I'm sure. I'm coming down from the ceiling, Zayn. That in itself will be enough. Plus Harry's face when an entire body lands on his back? Someone'll have to tape it. I'll get Nialler in on it."

The other three lads arrived back from lunch a bit later, and Louis got hold of Niall, letting him know about the plan, to which Niall just grinned and nodded, assuring Louis he'd be sure to get it on film.

The rest of rehearsal passed by agonizingly slowly for Louis. All he wanted to do was get his prank done. Once he got an idea for a prank in his head, it was very hard for him to wait before actually going through with it. One time he'd had to wait an entire week and he could've sworn he was going to explode.

Finally the end of rehearsal rolled around, and he headed off quickly up and into the rafters with Zayn while Harry and Liam went to get a drink of water. Niall had set himself up to be in the perfect spot to get a video.

Louis grabbed one of the rigs, putting the vest on himself and connecting the wire to it.

"You're sure this is safe, Lou?" Zayn asked quietly.

"Positive. These things are made to hold far more weight than me."

"Guess you're right." Zayn shrugged.

"Shh." Louis shushed him. "Harry's on his way. Get ready to lower me down."

Once Harry was in close range, Louis gestured to Zayn, who began slowly feeding the cord down, dropping Louis slowly through the air. He was a bit of a ways down, still quite high off the ground, when he heard a snap, and suddenly he was free falling. It was a bit fun, in all honesty, until he landed, and there was another harsh snap.

He vaguely heard Zayn yelling "Shit!" but was too busy focusing on the searing pain in his wrist.

Everyone's eyes were on Louis now, and Harry was kneeling down next to him in seconds as he held his wrist, afraid to move. He had meant to scream when he hit the ground, but the pain was so intense that no sound had come out.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked.

Soon Zayn was running into the room, having had to take his time getting down from the rafters, "Lou here thought it'd be a good idea to bring back the pranking Tommo and thought it'd be wise to come down from the rafters on this rig here." Zayn said, poking the vest Louis was still wearing. "And try to land on your back or something. Suppose I should've made sure he tested out the equipment first."

"You idiots." Louis heard Liam mutter from off to the side.

"Lou, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I think I've broken my wrist." Louis finally spoke.

"Wonderful." Harry muttered, standing up. "Get up. I'll drive you to the hospital then." He turned to look at each of the other boys. "You lot coming along?"

"Nah." Niall said. "I'm hungry."

"I'm rather hungry as well." Liam added. "Dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, mate."

And off went Liam and Niall.

"What about you, Zayn?" Harry asked.

"I'll let you two lovebirds go along without me." Zayn added. "See how soon I let you talk me into another prank, Tomlinson." He pointed at Louis as he walked backwards out of the room.

"He'd help me if I asked." Louis sighed, standing up. "He always does."

Harry nodded, "C'mon, love. Let's get you to the hospital."

They got out to the car, and Harry helped Louis get buckled in, since he'd lost the use of one of his hands, and then he sped off to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Harry helped Louis out of the car, and they went into the building together. Harry walked up to the front desk, and the woman looked up at him with an expectant look on her face, waiting for him to speak.

"My idiot here has broken his wrist, we think."

"Follow me." The woman said.

She led them to a room, where they waited for a while, before a doctor came in, "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Louis explained what had happened, and if the doctor chuckled at how silly the story was, he would never admit to it. He examined Louis' wrist, and a little while later he was being released from the hospital, a brand new cast upon his arm.

Harry had insisted upon picking the color for him, and had picked pink. Though Louis would insist to everyone who asked that it was just very light red.

Louis didn't mind it so much, though, because when everyone signed the cast, Harry had found a spot that would most likely be hidden from view at all times and wrote, "Hazza loves Boo Bear." And that was enough to make everything worth it.


End file.
